


If Wingdings Hadn't... [DISCONTINUED]

by SilverSerpent66



Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is still here guys, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Hero Gaster, People Hate Monsters, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romeo and Juliet-esque, Slightly Dystopian Human World, Soulmates (but not actual soulmates just they like each other a lot), Taking a bullet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSerpent66/pseuds/SilverSerpent66
Summary: Life is pretty lonely in the filthy streets of Ebott City. Crime, rape, and murder are common, and racism... even more so. You're indifferent about the arrival of the monsters, among the few people who might like 'em if they treat you nice, and boy, do they! If it hadn't been for Dr. Wingdings Gaster, you wouldn't be here today!Feel free to finish this story, just contact me first! I came across a block with it and, well, can't really continue. But feel free to contact me to finish or add, and I'll beta it!





	1. Arrival in Ebott City

The monsters arrived today.

I'm one of the few who don't cuss at 'em, or throw shit at 'em, or whisper nasty comments they can DEFINITELY hear. You can see the disappointment in their eyes every time it happens.

Me?

I don't mind 'em at all.

They seem like friendly folk, who care for their young, who help out others (even if they don't deserve it) and who never retaliate. Well, except for that blue fish-lookin' woman. I noticed she gets angry real quick, 'specially if you insult the little yellow dinosaur she hangs around with, or if you hurt one of the little ones. The other day, I noticed some poor old woman got her precious little Fluffykins stuck up a tree. Nobody bothered to help her, and I definitely woulda if I coulda climbed a tree, or wrangled up a stepladder, but I couldn't. The blue skeleton noticed the distressed woman, and gently levitated the traumatized cat back down. After doing so, he advised she get her cat microchipped, so she doesn't lose him if he escaped again.

Well.

A few people dared to clap, and the skeleton grinned wider than usual. Before he continued on, he turned to the street, seemingly addressing the crowd, but lookin' directly at me. He winked. "Well," he said, the grin on his face becoming even cheekier, if that was possible, "I think we all agree that could've been a CAT-astrophe if I hadn't stepped in!" He saluted the crowd, Boy Scout style, and walked on his way, whistling as he went. I smiled, adjusting the heavy polished wood Yamaha residing on my back. I walked a couple more blocks, before arriving at my original destination.

Mountain Park.

It was the cleanest place in the city, a small fountain splashing in the middle, a shiny blue swingset off to the right. Children ran around the merry-go-round, across the sandbox,and through the jungle gym. I smiled. This place was an emerald in the box of coal and grit that was the city.

I got down to business after a minute of watching them play, and sat on a bench, carefully unzipping my guitar case. I sat for a moment, thinking about an appropriate song to play.

Heathens.

Heathens was scarily appropo for this situation. The city was corrupt, full of criminals, run by murderers. the song was one I'd only practiced, never publicly played. The grey, mournful tune perfectly matched the city's outward demeanor.

I began to play.

And sing.

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse  
  
Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades  
You're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're loving on the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse  
  
We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions  
You're loving on the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)  
  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)

Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

I had been so enraptured in my song, my fingers flying across the frets, my voice floating around my brain, deafening me to the world, that I hadn't noticed I was being watched. The sound of clapping broke me out of my musically induced stupor. I looked up.

A tall lady monster was standing in front of me. She had soft, white fur, with short-ish horns peeping out of her head, next to her long, fluffy ears. She had deep, dark eyes, and her dress was purple, with a strange white symbol on the front. "Well done, child! That was beautiful!" I smiled. Nobody ever outright _praised_ my music, most just dropped money in the case beside me, or paused a moment. This woman must've stayed here the whole time! "Thank you, ma'am!" I said bashfully. She looked at me, curious. "Tell me, child," she said, "how old are you?" I smiled. "Fifteen, ma'am. But I'm tall for my age, so I pass for older." She started. "Fifteen! Goodness, child, you are barely older than Frisk! They are just thirteen. Where are your parents?"

Ah.

I smiled sadly. "Well, my ma kicked the bucket when I was small, and my old man went to the store to get some lottery tickets. 'Course, he musta won, because that was two years ago." The goat lady covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness..." She seemed at a loss for words. "Child, what if I told you you could find a permanent place of residence, get music lessons, a loving family, and never have to work for your dinner?" If this was going where I thought it was, I was all for it. If all the monsters were this kind, I'd love to stay with them! But she'd most likely send me to an orphanage. I barely escaped from one of those a few years ago, and I didn't want to go back. Ever. "Please don't send me back to that horrid orphanage, ma'am, please..." She seemed horrified by the mere thought of that. "Of course not, child! Frisk and Asriel have wanted an older sibling for ever, and we both know that it doesn't work like that..." she said, a smile crossing her face. "But you seem very much in need of assistance, and you don't seem horrified by the sight of me, which is a start..." Her smile grew. "Child, what is your name?" I smiled. "It's Fran, miss. Fran Farah." She smiled. "That is a wonderful name! And please, call me Toriel." She bent down a little bit, so we were more at eye level. "Would you like to come and live with me and the other monsters?" I grinned.

"Absolutely!" I began packing up my guitar, placing it in the case, zipping it up and placing the straps on my back, just like I'd been doing since I was 13 and on the streets. I was so glad to be off of the streets, worrying if some drunk guy would attack me, or I'd get thrown back into the hellhole that was the orphanage. I didn't care that I was basically going home with a stranger, I just wanted a life with less suffering. Besides, the side of the monsters I'd seen were kind and generous, ready to help at any inconvenience. Plus, she had Frisk. Frisk was, as any city person worth their salt knew the ambassador of monsters. They always talked about how we should trust and care for them, so why shouldn't I? My instinct was that she was a safe person, as she held my hand tight with her soft, warm one.

I finally felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I might post multiple chapters in a day, or none. depends on how much time or initiative I have. Sorry that these chapters are short, but I'll keep 'em coming as quick as I can. You'll meet Wingdings soon.... don't worry.


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 hits! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my ipad is shitty and it crashed and i lost all my friggen work so i had to cool down for a few days 😂 Merry xmas!! Sorry it's so short!!

Ah, the monster village. A beacon of light in this dreary city. I loved the monsters dearly, as they welcomed me with open arms. It had been a month, and I was still meeting new monsters at least every 3 days. I was looking for a little bit of nostalgia, so I walked back down to Mountain Park. I inhaled deeply. I remembered the smell of cut grass and city smoke. It represented a certain... Safety, to me. I loved it, and, stupid little shit that I was, I stayed until nightfall.

Big. Fucking. Mistake. 

Even whilst minding my own damn business, I could still be attacked. I cursed my foolishness, and hastened along the sparsely populated sidewalk. Not three blocks from the monster village, someone nabbed me. I barely had time to scream before they chloroformed me. The last thing I remember thinking was "Aw fuck. This was a new shirt."

Then, it all went black.

Car engines.

That was the first noise I heard.

Then the flip of a page. Realising my consciousness, I sprang out of bed, but instead of hightailing it like I would've, I fell flat onto an oddly familiar floor. "Fuck."  "Rather." A distinguished voice responded from the corner. I groaned and, with way too much effort, hauled myself up. Ah. Somehow I wasn't dead and raped in an alleyway somewhere. I looked towards the dry, gentlemanly sounding voice I'd heard a few seconds prior to my vehement cussing. Thank goodness I was alive and in one piece. Actually, scratch that. Some kind of bandage covered my left eye. Shitbiscuits on a fuckstick. Lord almighty. Why was I so damn stupid?!

The gentleman snorted. Oops. Must've said that aloud by accident. "It's a good thing Toriel isn't here, she'd flay you alive. But I daresay I've never heard those before, and I could not care less anyways." He said. "Doctor W.D Gaster. Got you out of that nasty situation."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of "If WingDings Hadn't.." PLEASE NOTE: I have a lot going on right now, so my update schedule WILL NOT be consistent, nor will I be able to make it so. Kudos, comments, and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM are awesome, (don't even try to roast me I will roast you quicker than you can wipe your ass) so please, feel free to do so!


End file.
